Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 16a: Wong Ton's Family
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. The episode opens on a pan down from the village mountains to a cottage in the village square. We zoom into the cottage to reveal Wong Ton and his parents, Diqiu-Dou and Xinzang-Dou) Wong Ton: Mama, Baba, I wanna know why I have both of your features? Xinzang-Dou: Well, you're two kinds of animal! You're part doggy, and part kitty! You have your father's tufts, paws, and tail, and my body. Diqiu-Dou: When your mom was pregnant with you, we didn't know if we would get a puppy or a kitty. But you, you ended up being both. Wong Ton: But, that's how I am! How did you guys meet? Xinzang-Dou: Well, we met some time ago. (Flashback to a younger Diqiu-Dou and Xinzang-Dou walking towards each other, not noticing each other) Diqiu-Dou: (in narration) I was from the same litter of puppies as the Sleeve Dogs over at Sagwa's palace. I ended up being adopted by Welsh dog breeders who looked to expand my breed across Asia. When they moved to China, they chose the Foolish Magistrate's village as it was a huge tourism spot in the country. Xinzang-Dou: (in narration) I was just a simple little country cat who was owned by a farmer. Diqiu-Dou: (in narration) We met in the alley way one day, by accident. (Cut to a younger Xinzang-Dou and Diqiu-Dou bumping into each other) Xinzang-Dou: Oof! Diqiu-Dou: Ack! Xinzang-Dou: *blushes* Oh, sorry, I'm kinda clumsy. Diqiu-Dou: A clumsy kitty, eh? Well, it seems you're kind of a ditz. Xinzang-Dou: I know! So, um, do you have a girlfriend by chance? Diqiu-Dou: *blushes* No, but if I were to marry someone, I'd marry you. Xinzang-Dou: *blushes* Okay then! Bye! Diqiu-Dou: Bye! (Cut to Xinzang-Dou and Diqiu-Dou playing and then taking a stroll) Xinzang-Dou: (in narration) We kept meeting as a result. Three months later, we decided to go on a date. Diqiu-Dou: (in narration) Dating led to romance, and then... (Cut to Xinzang-Dou and Diqiu-Dou preparing for their wedding and then them being married) Xinzang-Dou: (in narration) Our owners managed to agree to have us married. Diqiu-Dou: (in narration) Wim Bao and Lik-Lik, Sr. groomed us for the wedding day. Xinzang-Dou: (in narration) We got married in the pagoda by the mountains, squeezing our ceremony in between two of my husband's so-called "breeding sessions". (Flashback ends, and we see Diqiu-Dou and Xinzang-Dou with Wong Ton) Diqiu-Dou: And then, one night, you were born! (Transition wipe to Wong Ton playing with Ting Ting) Ting Ting: You're such a looney brother at times. Wong Ton: Well, uuuuhhh... (Start of flashback montage, where we see a younger Wong Ton being scared of his dad. Eventually, we end up with Wong Ton asking his mom) Younger Wong Ton: Mommy, who is that mean doggy who hurts you? Xinzang-Dou: Wong Ton... that mean doggy... is your father. Younger Wong Ton: *gasps* My daddy's a... doggy? (Diqiu-Dou walks into the room) Younger Wong Ton: *gulps* (Transition wipe to Diqiu-Dou and Wong Ton walking across the alley wall) Diqiu-Dou: Son, I fell in love and married your mom for a reason. We wanted to be a couple, but were surprised to find out we'd have two babies, who ended up being you and Ting Ting! Younger Wong Ton: Okay daddy. (End of flashback. We see Wong Ton holding the ball) Wong Ton: Of course, my Pekingese blood still flows in me! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Transcripts